Dancing to Her Own Beat
by Techno Skittles
Summary: Korra was a special one indeed. Mako's POV.


**Disclaimer: I wish I owned this kick-ass show.**

* * *

**Dancing to Her Own Beat**

_By Techno Skittles_

* * *

For someone so new to city life and modern trends, Korra was one heck of a swing dancer.

Of course, it wasn't that much of a stretch. She was a water bender, those who made notoriously great dancers. It was something about their flow while bending that gave them that impeccable fluidity on the dance floor. Their careful and controlled movements, their motions that reflected the action of flowing water and the footwork (air benders had better footwork, but it sort of helped that she was the Avatar and all). It didn't take a genius to figure out why everyone in the bar had their eyes trained on her twirling and bouncing figure – especially from the male populace.

The sparkling blue dress she wore clung tight to her hard-built frame and accented her curves rather nicely much to Mako's displeasure. Don't get him wrong, he thought Korra was drop-dead gorgeous as she hopped about in the center of the bar and he definitely appreciated the rather nice view he received each time she spun and the fringe of her dress spun with her. Such a sight couldn't have made him any happier (although he felt slightly ashamed about thinking like a total pervert).

However, what displeased him was the fact that he wasn't the only one seeing such a nice show and that he most certainly wasn't the only one thinking this way. The other men, some of them older than him, were awful at hiding their emotions regarding the young water bender dancing with Bolin. Their hungry, glazed-over eyes, smirks and cat calls every time her dress flew up, and – worst of all – the lustful look in their eyes as they licked their lips. It all disgusted Mako to no end at the indecency displayed by those who called themselves "gentlemen". He had half the mind to incinerate every one of their lewd grins.

There wasn't a time in his life where he's ever felt so jealous and possessive that it was difficult to find constraint. It was unbelievable what this girl had managed to do to him. The effect she had on him was surreal. If there was anyone who could make him lose control, it was her.

Korra was a special one indeed.

The song ended and a round about of applause soon followed, cheering on the water and earth benders on the floor. Korra looked around in bewilderment, unaware they had had an audience. Her chest rose and fell rapidly and her cheeks were flushed with exertion as she offered the crowd a shy smile.

Holy spirits she was beautiful.

Mako swallowed down the lump in his throat that formed at the mere sight of her. Thoughts of her boldly walking over to his place at the bar, sultry smile burning, wide hips a-swayin' and kissing him on the full lips brought a warmth to his cheeks.

These damned fantasies were going to get him in trouble one day, he knew it. But it was so hard not to think of her that way, to not conjure up these scenarios in moments of weakness and yearning, because she was the Avatar – no, she was _Korra_ – and she made him feel so warm inside. A different kind of warmth. The one that didn't involve his inner-heat as a fire bender. It was the kind that burned severely whenever she got too close or when her smell was too distinct. The kind that pumped adrenaline into his heart to make it beat a million times a minute when she flicked her blue eyes at him and that very same warmth that fried his nervous system when she smiled at him with such pureness and genuineness it was unfair.

Mako was hooked, wrapped around her finger, ready at her beck and call.

He was all hers, and she wasn't even aware. Maybe it was better that way.

But that didn't stop his wishful thinking.

More cheering and applause sounded out in the club and Mako looked up to see Korra tangled in Bolin's arms, bother laughing and having a good time. He'd been so wrapped up in his thoughts, all revolving around that cocky water bender, that he hadn't even noticed another song had gone by.

Just as soon at the last one ended, another began and Mako watched as Bolin took Korra's hand and twirled her around, flashing his on-looking fangirls a flirtatious smile and a wink, in turn causing them to swoon, giggle, and blush. Then he spun Korra back to him and Mako couldn't help but stare when her dress revealed the top of her toned and tan thighs. The fire bender had brief unclean thought of rubbing against them while she gasped beneath him, but shook them off as quickly as they came because he could _not_ risk popping one in the middle of a public bar. If anything, he'd just save those thoughts for later, when he was alone. (Oh spirits he was turning into some perverted sick-o.)

The song picked up tempo, going from smooth jazz to a toe-tapping, foot stomping, upbeat ragtime sort of deal. The two showstoppers on the dance floor wasted no time in picking up their pace, dancing circles around each other, laughing it up the whole time. Mako smiled and leaned back. Seeing his little brother and his crush (the word didn't sound right in his head but it was the best thing to describe her as) so happy and care-free made Mako feel so content and relaxed that it was easy to ignore the drunken leers he knew Korra was receiving and the eardrum-bursting music.

Korra may not know of what he felt, but he wasn't in any rush. Taking things slow, allowing her to adjust, it was all perfectly fine with him. So long as she kept smiling and dancing to her own beat without a care as to what other people said or thought about her, he'd be content with waiting.

* * *

**Author's Comments:**

**Plot? What is this plot you speak of?**

**I wrote this last night as a result of boredom. I hate it when my parents force me to attend parties with people I don't know. X(**

**Damn. This story's a lot shorter than I remember it being...**

**Anyway, I have no idea what happened here, I felt like my pen was just vomiting out words. And I was just kind of going along with it.**

**Urgh. Now I want to write Mako and Korra dancing. And Makorra smut. Oh yes the smut! I actually started writing something that might turn into light smut (or heavy smut whichever), but I've only written a little over 1 ½ pages. So I have no idea when that's coming out. Not to mention, I want to write some drabbles based off episode 3. Because that ep was just set up for drabbles.**

**Eh. We'll see.**

**Until next time~!**


End file.
